eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Role-Play/@comment-24431601-20140607052331
Darkfish let out a tremendous roar, acidic saliva flying from its mouth filled with rows of black teeth. "Arrgh!" Darktew's voice called in pain. "Enough of this! This form is not nearly as powerful as I expected. Experiment noted. Controlled Dispel Magic!" Darktew dispelled the Soul Splice, but not Dominate Monster, so the Raging Derpfish was no longer the Darkfish, but still under Darktew's command. "Protection from Fire!" Darktew quickly put an enchantment on the Raging Derpfish before flickering. The Raging Derpfish pulled a skyscraper out of the ground and slammed it down onto Diomedes. --------------------------------------------------- Donteadus stoped himself in mid-air, now floating there. He had many cuts in his metallic skin. He looked down at the battle of Diomedes and the Raging Derpfish. "I must help him!" Donteadus said to himself. "Darktew has found a loophole. Cure Critical Wo-" "Shadow's Healing Disabling." Darktew placed the negative enchantment created by the master necromancer on Donteadus. Donteadus immediately turned around to see Darktew floating behind him. "Darktew! This ends now!" "For you. This is not a battle you will live through, and you know that." "Anti-Magic Shell-" "Disjunction." The crystaline barier that began to from around Donteadus was shattered like glass. "Ugh!" Donteadus said, frustrastred. "Can you stop using control magic?!" "I'm the God of Magic, so, no." "Multi Fireball!" Donteadus swung his arm and three fireballs flew forth towards Darktew. "Greater Cloudshift." Darktew rearranged the very space in the cubic area where the fireballs took up. All of time froze as a blue cube engulfed all three fireballs and rotated, changing the direction of the flame. Time resumed. Donteadus was strcuk and began to fall towards the Earth, screaming. Darktew flew down with him at the same speed, flying in circles around him throwing spells at him "Lightning Bolt! Lightning Bolt! Cone of Cold! Prismatic Spray! Magic Missile! Fireball! Magic Missile! Ray of Frost! Lightning Bolt! Delayed Blast Fireball!" The final spell caused a fireball toclash into Donteadus burning him and exploding simultaneusly as Donteadus landed straight through a building. The building he landed into was a war building in Italy. They all pointed their guns at Donteadus, but then at Darktew as he slowly descended through the hole Donteadus made through the roof. Or rather the floors of the last 3 floors... They all fired at Darktew. "Protection from Normal Missiles." Darktew put up a shield against all nonmagical ranged attacks. "Now, you insects: Quickened Ninja Cloudkill!" Darktew yelled "NInja Smoke!" And threw a smoke bomb at the ground. Ninjas gain magical powers primarily throuhg the use of Ninja Smoke. They channel all their focus into a tiny smoke bomb, then through it at the ground and chan t those words. If done correctly, the same amount of focus will be covering the entire area the smoke covers. This is too much for the fabric of spacetime to handle, to the point where the universe just says "Alright, fine, we'll do it your way!" The Smoke Bomb emitted a green smoke that flooded the entire room like a massive purge of water, instantly killing all of the soldiers. "You-You have ranks in Ninja?" Donteadus said, rasping, but immune to Cloudkill. "I have accomplished many things while I was locked in Tartarus by your brother. However, I have been able to gain power and escape due to the generous contributions of an associate of mine." "W-What?" "Yes. He has been giving me artifacts of all different elements, to increase my power. All he needs left to give me is some Water artifacts, and I shall have my full power back. In return, he shall become the "Emporer of Life." Not there will be any life when I'm done or anything." "This-This is only a fraction of your power?!" "Quite. But more never hurts. I shall steal your energy and use it to increase my resistence towards Light." "No... NO!" "Yes." Darktew calmly responded, raising his staff over his head. "This blow shall electrocute your heart as to stop you from ever returning to life. And you have no strength left to dodge or block. Goodbye little brother. Your other brothers wil be with you very soon." And with that, he swung the staff downwards, the skull about to Donteadus' heart- "WordOfRecall!" Donteadus said as quickly as possible, then disappeared. "Son of a b*tch!" Darktew yelled angrily. "Who actually takes that spell?! Ahh! Either way, he's teleported to his sanctuary in the Overworld. This should be relatively easy. Greater Tele-" "Master Darktew! Wait!" a purple swirl appeared before Darktew, and Shadow emerged from it. "Please, allow me." "You?!" Darktew said, shocked. "HA! You may be the Archlich, but not even you could defeat a god! I mean, Vecna could never do it, and he was much stronger than-" "I have slain the Archmage." "Hmm... Impressive. Alright, I'll give you a shot- but only because Vecna is missing elsewhere. If you screw this up, you shall rule over none." "A thousand thank yous, my lord. Greater Teleport!" And with that, Shadow vanished.